Lovin' You
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae slight YunChul slight SiChul / Chap 2 (End) / 'kini aku merasakannya hyung, ia membuatku merasa benar' / Yunho berjalan mendekat, ia berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang takjub pada lelaki dihadapannya. Tak berubah.. Tetap cantik.. "JaeJoongie.. Kau kembali Jae" ucap Yunho lirih.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary :_

_Hanya dirimu yang membuat jantungku berdebar. Hanya dirimu aku bisa merasakannya._

_Jangan menghindariku, jangan pergi lagi.. Jangan._

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Lovin' You"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooMin, YooSu, YunChul, SiChul

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, gaje, alur berantakan

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

Aku menatap lelaki itu yang sedang makan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Jarak tempat duduknya denganku berdiri cukup dekat, membuatku lebih jelas melihat senyumnya.

Senyum yang sangat kusukai..

Apa lagi jika ia mengeluarkan suara tawanya. Sungguh.. Suara yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar.

Terkadang, ia akan menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya ketika tertawa. Menggemaskan.. Sungguh.

Rambut hitam lurusnya..

Mata doe nya yang indah..

Kulitnya yang putih..

Pinggang rampingnya..

Bibir merah jambunya..

Semua yang ada pada dirinya.. Aku menyukainya.

Dia yang membuatku merasakan cinta yang bagi banyak orang tak lazim. Memberi kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Kehadirannya memberi warna baru pada hidupku kini.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri.. Saat itulah pandangan kami bertemu.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiriku. Menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawa ke tempatnya bersama sahabatnya.

"annyeong Yunho hyung~" sapa lelaki bersurai ikal setelah meminum air mineralnya.

"ah, annyeong Changmin-ah.." ucapku setelah duduk di sampingnya. "ah dan juga Yoochun dan Junsu" aku menambahkan.

"kenapa kau berdiri disana Yunho-ah? Harusnya kau langsung saja duduk disini" ucap lelaki yang menarikku tadi.

"aku tadi hanya ingin melihatmu Jae, dan tak ingin mengganggu kalian" ucapku pada JaeJoong, lelaki yang menariku tadi.

"kau tidak mengganggu kami hyung.. Hanya membahas dosen tua yang membosankan, membuatku mengantuk saja" jawab Junsu sambil terkekeh.

"ya.. Su-ie, pelankan suaramu" seru lelaki di samping Junsu.

"tak apa Chunnie-ah.. Sekarang kantin ramai, mereka tak akan terganggu dengan suaraku" jawab Junsu pada lelaki itu, Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya memutar matanya dan mendecih "aku tak akan membantu mu jika Dosen Park memberi hukuman karna mendengar kau menyebutnya tua lagi".

"Sudahlah.. Jangan meributkan hal itu lagi" JaeJoong mencoba menghentikan ocehan temannya itu "Yunho-ah, maaf kan mereka nee" tambah JaeJoong seraya menolehkan kepalanya padaku yang menatap Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih berdebat.

"Yoochun hyung, lebih baik kau habiskan ramyun mu sebelum dingin" ucap Changmin yang dari tadi menatap Yoochun dan Junsu.

Yoochun mendesah, tapi ia dengan perlahan memakan ramyunnya.

* * *

Jung Yunho.. itu adalah namaku.

Aku kini tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat 6 di Universitas Seoul jurusan seni. Seni koreografi tepatnya.

Kim JaeJoong.. itu nama kekasihku yang nanti akan menjadi Jung JaeJoong.

Saat ini, ia kuliah di tempatku dan mengambil jurusan seni musik. Ia adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang. Dan ia sahabat SMA ku sebelum menghilang dan akhirnya kembali.

Kembali untukku.. Memberi warna dan cahaya.

Tanpanya, aku merasa kosong..

Memberi perubahan dalam hidupku.

_**..flash back..**_

Seorang lelaki tampan keluar dari mobil audi hitamnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke loby apartement kekasihnya.

Menampilkan senyuman yang membuat para wanita luluh dan beberapa lelaki terpesona.

Jung Yunho.. Di sukai semua orang.

Lelaki bermata kecil namun tajam itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika pintu lift yang tak jauh dari tempatnya mulai tertutup. Ia menautkan alisnya ketika orang yang berada dalam lift terlihat mirip kekasihnya dari siluet tubuhnya.

Surai hitam ikalnya, kulit putihnya, dan mendengar suaranya yang samar-samar.

'Heechul hyung…?' pikirnya.

'apakah benar itu Heechul hyung? Tapi mengapa terlihat mesra dengan lelaki itu?'.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tak jelas itu.

Lalu dengan perlahan mengambil handphone dari saku celananya.

"Yeobseo Chullie hyung.." ujar Yunho ketika telfon tersambung.

"….."

"apakah kau sudah pulang hyung? Aku ingin ke apartementmu"

"….."

"oh.. Anniya, tak apa hyung. Aku hanya merindukanmu"

"….."

"baiklah, besok saja kalau begitu"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah kembali ke loby. Pulang..

'berarti yang tadi itu bukan Heechul hyung'

...

...

Suasana kampus siang ini cukup ramai, membuat laju mobil Yunho yang akan keluar agak pelan. Ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak menambrak mahasiswa lainnya.

Dengan laju mobil yang pelan, membuat Yunho bisa melihat-lihat aktivitas di sekelilingnya. Lagi.. Ia melihat siluet kekasihnya bermesraan dengan lelaki tegap bertubuh atletis. 'Siwon…?' pikirnya.

"Ah tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa Siwon dan Heechul hyung dekat seperti itu. Mereka kan baru beberapa kali bertemu" ucap Yunho lirih.

Lagi.. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya "yeobseo, Heechul hyung, kuliahmu sudah selesai belum? Aku ingin makan siang denganmu"

"….."

"ah baiklah, aku tunggu di depan kampus ya"

"….."

"baiklah, kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di cafe biasa 30 menit lagi"

'tumben sekali tidak mau di tunggu. Malah ingin bertemu langsung ditempat'

Yunho pun melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat ketika hampir dekat pintu keluar. Ia menuju cafe yang terletak 3 blok dari universitasnya. Dan harus menunggu 30 menit sebelum kedatangan Heechul, kekasihnya.

30 menit berlalu.. Tapi Heechul belum datang.

40 menit berlalu.. Heechul juga belum datang.

Belum sempat Yunho mengeluarkan handphonenya, benda itu sudah berdering.

_..Heechullie hyung's calling.._

"Yunho-ah.. Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai" ujar Heechul.

"aku sudah di dalam hyung.. Duduk dekat jendela yang di sudut ruang. Tak jauh dari toilet" jelas Yunho.

"ah baiklah, aku segera kesana" ucap Heechul.

Yunho terkekeh.. Kekasihnya itu selalu menutup sambungan lebih dulu.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia sedang melihat menu. Ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat orang yang bersama Heechul.

"Siwon.." ucap Yunho.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kikuk "ahh Yunho hyung, maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu kalian" ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sudah kubilang tak apa Siwon, sekalian sebagai terima kasihku karna kau mengantarku" jelas Heechul.

Yunho yang tadinya diam, segera mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Ia menggeser kursi disampingnya untuk Heechul. Sedangkan Siwon duduk di hadapan mereka.

"kenapa bisa Siwon mengantarmu hyung? Mobilmu kenapa?" tanya Yunho pada Heechul.

"mobilku tak bisa menyala Yunho, dan ketika aku keluar untuk melihat, Siwon yang ada di parkiran pun langsung menawarkan bantuan. Tapi karna aku sudah terlambat, jadi aku memintanya mengantarkanku, dan aku sudah menelfon bengkel langganan untuk mengambil mobilku" jelas Heechul.

"ah begitu, terima kasih Siwon-ah" ucap Yunho.

"tak apa hyung, lagi pula sekalian aku pulang, jadi tak apa jika sekalian mengantar Heechul hyung" jawab Siwon.

...

...

Hubungan Yunho dan Heechul yang selama 1 tahun kemarin baik-baik saja, semenjak 3 bulan lalu mulai terlihat berubah.

Heechul yang dulu suka minta antar-jemput Yunho, kini lebih suka memakai mobilnya sendiri.

Heechul yang dulu suka minta ditemani shopping dan ke salon, kini lebih suka pergi sendiri.

Kini mereka hanya bersama ketika makan siang saja, itupun dengan Heechul yang kadang datang terlambat. 5 menit, 10 menit, bahkan pernah 30 menit.

Bahkan Siwon yang suka menemaninya ke club malam pun, belakangan ini jarang bisa. Walaupun mereka hanya berbincang dan meminum sedikit wine. Hanya sekedar bersenang-senang.

Dan sudah beberapa kali juga, ia seperti melihat Siwon dan Heechul bersama. 'Apakah yang di lift dan parkiran waktu itu juga mereka?' pikir Yunho.

Yunho mulai berpikir Siwon dan Heechul punya hubungan, tapi ia tak punya bukti. Selama ini, mereka tak menunjukkan sikap aneh ketika bersama.

Hanya ketika 2 minggu yang lalu, Siwon kembali mengantar Heechul yang ada janji makan siang dengan Yunho. Itu dikarenakan ban mobilnya bocor dan ia tak membawa gantinya.

Waktu semakin berlalu.. Dan kebenaran perlahan terungkap.

_Yunho yang sedang menemani ummanya membeli bahan makanan di supermarket terkenal, melihat Siwon dan Heechul mendorong trolly bersama._

_Ketika Yunho mengajak Siwon ke pub biasa, ia beralasan ada tugas yang harus di kumpul besok. Maka dari itu, Yunho memutuskan pergi ke taman kota. Tapi ternyata Siwon dan Heechul berada di cafe favorit Heechul yang tak jauh dari taman kota._

_Saat Yunho datang ke apartment Heechul tanpa mengabarinya, ia yang baru tiba di lantai 8, tesenyum kecut melihat Siwon dan Heechul sedang berciuman di depan pintu kamar Heechul._

_...  
_

_...  
_

Kini Yunho, Siwon dan Heechul sedang menghabiskan waktu di taman kampus. Mereka terlihat asik dengan dunianya, tertawa melupakan kehadiran Yunho. Lalu Yunho dengan tiba-tiba melontarkan ucapan yang membuat Siwon dan Heechul menghentikan tawa mereka.

"kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, dan aku sebagai penonton. Padahal aku dan Heechul hyung yang pasangan kekasih" ucap Yunho.

"ah.. Mian Yunho. Aku hanya setuju dengan ucapan Siwonnie tentang Dosen Shin itu. Walau sudah berumur, tapi semangatnya mengalahkan atlit" ucap Heechul tanpa sadar memanggil Siwon dengan Siwonnie.

Siwon yang sadar akan panggilan Heechul, seketika terdiam. Ia takut jika Yunho menyadarinya. Tapi ia lega ketika Yunho tak menyinggungnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jung Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibawah meja.

Ia sadar.. Sadar jika ternyata Siwon teman sejak pertama kali kuliah berhubungan dengan Heechul kekasihnya.

Siwon yang merasa tak enak dengan Heechul yang memintanya melanjutkan obrolan mereka tadi, pamit sebentar ke toilet.

Yunho terdiam kemudian berdeham..

"Heechullie hyung, mengapa kau terlihat menghindariku belakangan ini?" ucap Yunho to the point.

Heechul yang duduk di seberang Yunho mendudukkan tegak badannya karna tadi menyandar. "mengindarimu? Anni.. Aku hanya ingin berubah. Kau tau, aku merasa malu jika harus selalu bermanja-manja. Bagaimanapun juga, aku lebih tua darimu Yunho-ah" jawab Heechul.

"tapi aku suka kau bermanja padaku hyung" ujar Yunho.

Heechul terkekeh.. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk di pangkuan Yunho.

"kau suka jika aku manja seperti ini, hmm" ucap Heechul seraya lengan kiri melingkar di leher Yunho, dan tangan kanannya mengelus dada bidang Yunho.

"hmm aku suka kau yang seperti ini hyung.. Naughty chullie" ucap Yunho langsung mencium bibir Heechul.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga menjilat, menghisap bahkan menggigit bibirnya membuat Heechul memekik. Ia lalu memukul dada Yunho dan turun dari pangkuannya. Yunho lalu membersihkan saliva di sudut bibir Heechul.

Tanpa Heechul sadari, Yunho sedang menyeringai ketika ia lihat Siwon berdiri di balik pohon sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dan berjalan menjauh. Pulang mungkin?

Yunho tak peduli..

Heechul adalah miliknya. Tak akan dibiarkan jika orang lain ingin merebutnya.

Kini.. Rasa cintanya berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki.

...

...

Yunho yang dulu hanya sekedar mengecup bibir Heechul, kini menginginkan lebih.

Semua berubah ketika sekali lagi ia melihat Siwon dan Heechul berciuman ala french kiss di toilet kampus yang sepi.

Ia melihat bagaimana Heechul mendesah ketika Siwon menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan kasar.

Tangan Siwon yang masuk ke dalam kaos merah Heechul.

Bagaimana eratnya Heechul mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang Siwon.

Bagaimana Heechul mendesahkan nama Siwon ketika ia membuat butterfly kiss di dada putihnya yang terekspos ketika kaosnya tersingkap.

Yunho marah.. Selama ini, ia tak pernah melakukan itu pada Heechul. Ia ingin hubungan ini berdasar cinta, bukan nafsu.

Tapi kini ia sangat ingin mendengar Heechul mendesahkan namanya. Ingin melumat kasar bibir merah Heechul.

Cukup.. Ia tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu. Yunho pun berbalik, pergi..

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Siwon menyeringai melihat muka merah Yunho yang menahan emosi.

...

...

1 bulan berlalu setelah kejadian di toilet.. Hubungan Yunho dan Heechul kembali sedikit menghangat. Tapi kini hubungan Yunho dan Siwon yang sedikit "dingin".

Kini Yunho dan Heechul sedang berada di dalam mobilnya, siap mengantar Heechul ke apartementnya.

"Yunho-ah, kau ada masalah dengan Siwon yah? Ku lihat, akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang bersama" tanya Heechul ketika ia ingat tadi Yunho hanya melewati Siwon yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"tidak.. kami tidak apa-apa, hanya bosan saja" ujar Yunho.

"hemm.. aku mengerti. Ahh bisakah nanti kau mampir ke supermarket di perempatan jalan itu Yunho? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu" ucap Heechul.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya ketika sampai di supermarket itu. Ia tunggu di mobil, sementara Heechul masuk dengan membawa dompetnya saja. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada tas yang di tinggalkan Heechul, dan dengan rasa penasarannya, ia membuka handphone Heechul.

Yunho tersenyum kecut..

Ia melihat daftar panggilan telfon dari Siwon, sms Siwon, selca bersama Siwon.

Semua jelas.. Yunho segera memasukkan handphone itu ke dalam tas, sebelum Heechul memergoki membuka barang pribadinya diam-diam.

'jadi benar kau bermain di belakangku hyung? Kita lihat nanti, kau akan jadi milikku, bukan milik Siwon'

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa besar di ruang tengah apartement Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul berjalan ke dapur utuk mengambil minuman.

Heechul menyerahkan teh hangat pada Yunho yang sudah terduduk di meja makan. Lalu ia pamit untuk ke kamar.

Heechul menghubungi Siwon diam-diam. Ia tak mau jika kelakuannya diketahui Yunho.

"Siwonnie~" ujar Heechul ketika telfon tersambung.

Disisi lain, Yunho yang ingin pamit pulang, mengurungkan niatnya mengetok pintu. Ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar dan mengeluarkan handphonenya "yeobseo appa.. Sepertinya aku akan terlambat pulang. Yaa tidak usah, kalian makan saja dahulu. Tidak akan lama koq. Oke appa" Yunho mematikan telfonnya dan kembali ingin mendengar percakapan Heechul dan Siwon.

"mungkin sekarang Wonnie~ aku tak mau berpura-pura lagi" ucapan Heechul membuat Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"….."

'jadi selama ini, kau hanya pura-pura hyung? That's good, aku tertipu'

"aku tak mau Yunho mengetahuinya, aku tak mau dia tau jika aku mencintaimu. Kau juga sudah merasakannya bukan? Yunho sepertinya mulai curiga" ujar Heechul.

"….."

"tidak.. Untuk apa kau datang? Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri Siwon. Kau tak percaya padaku huh? Yasudah.." Heechul memutus sambungan telfon nya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Perlahan Yunho membuka pintu kamar Heechul. Sekali lagi ia melihat, betapa jauhnya hubungan Siwon dan Heechul.

Di meja nakas itu, ada sebuah pigura berisi foto Heechul dan Siwon duduk berdampingan, betelanjang dada dan terselubung selimut menutupi bahu mereka. Dan tentu saja terdapat butterfly kiss di dada, tulang selangka dan leher Heechul.

'jadi hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini hyung? Pantas kau tak mau jika aku mulai menyentuhmu'

Perlahan Yunho menutup pintu dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Tak beberapa lama, Heechul pun keluar dengan kaos lengan panjang dengan leher tinggi dan celana kaos panjang.

"kau sakit hyung? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya piyama tidurku masih di laundry, belum sempat ku ambil" jawab Heechul.

"kemarilah hyung, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya.

Heechul menautkan kedua alisnya, heran.. Tapi ia tetap berjalan ke arah Yunho dan duduk disampingnya.

"ada apa Yunho-ah.." tanya Heechul.

"kau tau kan jika aku mencintaimu hyung? Dan aku berencana menikahimu" ucap Yunho tenang. Sedangkan Heechul melebarkan kedua matanya.

"jangan bercanda Yunho, hubungan kita baru dimulai. Baru 1 tahun lebih, aku belum siap"

"belum siap, atau tak mau hyung?"

"maksudmu Yun? Aku tak mengerti"

"kau mengerti maksudku hyung. Jangan pura-pura lagi" ucap Yunho dengan nada mulai tinggi.

"pura-pura bagaimana? Oh bicaralah yang jelas Yunho, jangan berputar-putar"

Perlahan Yunho menindih tubuh Heechul yang di balas dengan rontaan.

"bangun Yunho, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku lelah, mau istirahat"

"mau istirahat karna lelah, atau istirahat mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bercumbu, ahh tidak.. untuk bercinta dengan Siwonnie huh?" tanya Yunho to the point.

"ber.. bercinta? Dengan Si.. Siwonnie?" ucap Heechul gugup.

'apakah ia sudah tau semua? Ahh ini mungkin akan lebìh mudah' pikir Heechul.

"ya, dan kaos ini.." Yunho menyingkap kaos Heechul sampai dada "wah.. Aku saja tak pernah membuatnya hyung, kau sungguh nakal huh"

"bangun Yunho.. Akan ku jelaskan"

"tidak akan, aku juga ingin mencobanya hyung. Melihat Siwon waktu itu, seperti ia sangat menikmatinya" ucap Yunho. Dan sebelum Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya, bibirnya di bungkam bibir Yunho.

Yunho mencium Heechul dengan kasar. Ia mengapit kedua kaki Heechul yang meronta-ronta, serta mencengkram kedua tangan Heechul di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan Yunho yang bebas, berusaha membuka ziper celana Heechul.

Heechul menutup matanya erat-erat, ia tak menyangka jika Yunho yang selama ini tak pernah kasar, malam ini berubah menjadi liar, beringas.

Yunho berhasil membuka zipernya dan perlahan membuka celananya hingga selutut. Dan kini, bibirnya beralih ke rahang, leher dan dada Heechul. Mengecap di setiap tempat yang di lewati lidah Yunho.

Heechul mengerang tertahan..

"mendesah lah hyung.. Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha agar tak mendesah. Ia takut jika desahannya menyebut nama lain yang telah memberi kenikmatan tak terhingga.

"Siwonnie~"

_**To be continued…?**_

Annyeong..

Daku kembali membawa YunJae.

_**Dan beneran deh.. Liat Yunho di SMTown kmarin tuh rasanya ughh Amazing.**_

_**Walau doi lagi sakit dan muka lesu pas Conpress, tapi saat perform tuh ga ada muka sakit!**_

_**Yang ada muka Ganteng dan dance yang powerfull. Si ChangMin apa lagi, kasian liat doi yang keringetan gitu tapi tetep bisa teriak dengan semangat.**_

_**Ahh pokoknya DAEBAK dah tuh si HoMin.**_

_**Apalagi klo berlima tuh, pasti lebih mengesankan. Berharap jika mereka kembali berlima lagi #AlwaysKeepTheFaith**_

_**Apa lagi ada YJS yang bawa papan bertulisan YunJae, kkk~  
**_

_**YunJae is Real..!  
**_

Ahh sekian cuap-cuap dari saya..

Ini 2shoot yah.. Kalo berkenan, saya lanjutin, klo engga ya tetep lanjut, secara saya suka banget dengan mereka gitu ^^

_**Gimme your review…?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chap :_

_Heechul mengerang tertahan.._

_"mendesah lah hyung.. Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu"_

_Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha agar tak mendesah. Ia takut jika desahannya menyebut nama lain yang telah memberi kenikmatan tak terhingga._

_"Siwonnie~"_

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Lovin' You"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YunChul, SiChul

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, gaje, alur berantakan

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

"Siwonnie~" desah Heechul akhirnya ketika Yunho menjilat dan menghisap nipple kirinya serta mengusap juniornya.

Nama yang disebut Heechul membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan merapihkan pakaian Heechul kembali.

Tidak bisa.. Yunho tidak bisa melakukan itu. Walau sangat ingin tapi ketika Heechul menyebut nama Siwon, ia sadar jika cintanya selama ini sungguh sia-sia.

"sejak kapan hyung? Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?" tanya Yunho setelah merapihkan keadaan Heechul.

"kau.. Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya Yunho?" tanya Heechul setelah duduk tegap menghadap Yunho.

"entahlah, sejak kalian berciuman di depan pintu apartement mu. Sejak kalian bercumbu di toilet kampus. Aku juga tak ingat sejak kapan" Yunho menatap tv yang mati, pandangan datar.

"kau orang baik Yunho, walaupun kau tau, tetep kau bersikap seolah-olah tak tau. Dan aku menyukai itu"

"yaa.. Kau menyukaiku. Bukan mencintaiku"

"maafkan aku Yunho, aku suka dengan sifat tenang dan dewasamu. Tapi ada saatnya aku ingin dicemburui, dimiliki, ditanyai, dimanja, diperlakukan istimewa, dan.."

"cukup hyung.. Kau tak usah berkata yang Siwon lakukan. Aku bukan dia" Yunho memotong ucapan Heechul.

"oke.. Kau terlalu dewasa Yunho. Aku suka dengan sifat kekanakan Siwon" ucap Heechul.

"Aku telah bersama dengan Siwon sebelum kau menyatakan cinta padaku, Yunho. Dan aku tak tau jika kalian saling kenal saat awal kuliah. Waktu itu aku pikir, aku ingin bermain-main dengan Siwon. Sampai Siwon tau, dan itu membuat kami hampir putus"

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak putus hyung? Jadi kau bisa sepenuhnya milikku" ujar Yunho.

Tak..

Heechul menjitak kepala Yunho dan berkata "aku sudah jadi milik Siwon sepenuhnya Yunho, kau tau.. Kami berhubungan setelah 6 bulan pacaran"

"secepat itu? Kita bahkan baru berciuman setelah 6 bulan. Kau sungguh nakal hyung" ucap Yunho polos.

"aku malah tak mau mencium mu, kalau Siwon tak menyuruhku. Ahh kalian sangat berbeda, tapi aku suka ke'2 nya dan aku melakukannya dengan Siwon secepat itu, karna aku yakin dan percaya padanya. Dan aku merasa benar. Kau tau.. Saat ia menyentuh titik nikmatmu.. Ahh dia sungguh hebat.. Dia.. Emphh..!"

Ucapan Heechul terpotong.. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika Yunho membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"hentikan hyung atau aku akan melakukan yang Siwon lakukan padamu" ujar Yunho kemudian perlahan melepas tangannya dari mulut Heechul.

"aku tau kau tak akan melakukannya, Siwon memberitahuku sifatmu, Yunho sayang" ucap Heechul seraya duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dilehernya.

"jangan menggodaku hyung, aku tetap lelaki yang mempunyai hasrat. Jika aku lepas kendali, kau tak akan selamat" ujar Yunho sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Heechul.

* * *

Tiit..

Ceklek!

Pintu apartement Heechul terbuka. Yunho menatap Heechul..

"kau sungguh mencintai Siwon hyung? Sampai kau beri ia card key beserta passwordnya. Sedangkan aku?, menyentuh handphonemu saja, kau sudah marah-marah"

"hah.. Kau naif Yunho, untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? Sedangkan aku sudah memberi jiwa ragaku padanya" ucap Heechul lagi.

"bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar? Aku ingin sedikit memberinya pelajaran. Enak saja membohongiku dengan waktu cukup lama. Sungguh menyebalkan" ucap Yunho.

"boleh.. Hanya soft kiss oke? Terakhir dia lihat kau menciumku di taman. Dia menghukumku!" ujar Heechul.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartement Heechul. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika melihat ruang tv kosong. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat pakaian milik Heechul berserakan di bawah sofa.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan muka memerah.. 'shit! Apa yang dilakukan si Jung itu pada Heechul hyungku huh!'

Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan debaran jantung yang tak karuan, ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Heechul.

Ia terdiam.. Nafasnya terhenti seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Tubuh Yunho berada di atas Heechul tanpa memakai baju, begitu pula Heechul. Mereka terlihat sedang bercumbu. Kepala Yunho yang berada di telinga Heechul, meniupnya sehingga Heechul mendesah.

Yunho menyeringai ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"hyung.. Sebut namaku, oke"

"mau mu banyak sekali Yunho, tadi ketika aku izinkan soft kiss, kau malah minta seperti ini. Hah.. Entah berapa lama nanti ia menghukumku" ucap mereka berbisik.

"uhh Yunnie~"

bugh..

Setelah Heechul menyebut nama Yunho, dengan kekuatan penuh, Siwon menarik dan melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Yunho.

Heechul terdiam, ia sudah memberitahu Yunho dengan akibat permainan mereka. Ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

Yunho meringis.. Ia yang menyimpan kekecewaan dan kekesalan pada Siwon, langsung membalas pukulannya.

Heechul sedikit merenggut ketika wajah Siwon terkena pukulan Yunho, tapi ia masih belum bertindak. Siwon yang emosinya sedang di puncak, ketika mendapat balasan, maka ia semakin menjadi.

Kali ini, ia menerjang Yunho sehingga terbaring di rasnjang Heechul dan melayangkan pukulannya lagi. 2 pukulan Siwon, dibalas 1 pukulan Yunho. Entah sudah berapa pukulan yang dilayangkan Siwon, kini wajah unho mulai lebam. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah, membuat Heechul menarik lengan Siwon yang melayanga di udara, hendak menyentuh Yunho lagi.

"sudahlah Yunho, lihat wajahmu, sudah lebam begitu. Dan kau Siwon, minta maaf lalu bereskan ranjangku. Aku mau mengambil bajuku di depan" titah Heechul dan keluar kamar.

"menyingkir dari tubuhku Choi. Aku tak sudi berada di bawahmu" ucap Yunho kesal.

"kau.. beraninya kau menyentuh hyungku huh!" ucap Siwon masih emosi.

"aku berhak Choi, ia kekasihku, dan kau.. Apa yang kau maksud dengan hyungku huh?"

"Heechul hyung, dia milikku. Hanya milikku. Tak akan ku biarkan kau atau yang lain menyentuhnya"

"possesive sekali.. Inikah yang kau suka dari Siwon hyung?" ucapYunho seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu.

Disana, Heechul berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Lalu kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada."yaa, sungguh istimewa Yunho, jika kau merasa dimiliki. Bangunlah Siwon, Yunho sudah tau semua. Dan kami hanya sedikit bermain. Tenang saja, hanya kau yang menyentuhku. Dia tak pernah walau tadi hampir.."

Perlahan Siwon bangun dari tubuh Yunho. Ia berdiri menghadap Heechul.

"ahh sakit sekali.. tapi aku lega. Sungguh konyol kelakuan kalian. Aku pergi saja hyung,dari pada nanti melihat Tuan Choi menghukummu" ucap Yunho sambil meraba wajahnya dan mengambil baju di gantungan balik pintu.

"kau tak menghajarku, Yunho hyung?" tanya Siwon setelah terdiam.

"sudah kan.. Tadi aku sudah membalas pukulanmu" jawab Yunho santai sambil memakai bajunya.

"bukan karna aku memukulmu, tapi karna aku membohongimu" ucap Siwon menghampiri Yunho dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Puk..

Yunho memukul pelan bahu Siwon dan tersenyum.

"aku mengerti.. lain kali, jangan membiarkan kekasih nakalmu bermain-main. Untung aku tak tergoda, jadi tak menyentuhnya"

"bastard kau Jung.. Tak tergoda katamu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi di sofa huh?" Heechul berdiri dihadapan Yunho dan memnunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"calm down hyung.. Tadi aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu. But.. There's nothing. I feel so empty."

"damn kau Jung.. Stay away from me. Go!"

Yunho terkekeh..

Cup..

Ia mengecup pipi Heechul sekilas.

"terima kasih sudah menemaniku setahun ini hyung. Dan kau Siwon.. perhatikan tingkahhyungmu itu. Siapa tau jika ia akan bermain lagi" ucap Yunho meninggalkan kamar Heechul.. "ahh dan aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lusa" tambah Yunho ketika berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

* * *

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia tergesa karna sangat terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikannya pada sang appa.

Ceklek..

Pintu mewah kediaman keluarga Jung terbuka. Orang yang sedang berbincang di ruang tamu pun menolehkan kepala mereka.  
"omo.. apa yang terjadi Yunho-ah" suara umma Jung menggema ketika melihat anak sulungnya pulang terlambat dengan wajah lebam. Ia berjalan menghampiti Yunho.

"aku tak apa umma, hanya sedikit salah paham. Ahh maaf atas keterlambatan saya Ahjussi, Ahjumma Kim." ucap Yunho kemudian membungkukkan badan tanda hormat ketika melihat tamu yang sangat dikenalnya.

"tak apa Yunho.. kami senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu lagi" ucap Tuan Kim.

"dan kau semakin tampan Yunho.. aku penasaran melihat reaksi JaeJoong ketika kalian bertemu" lanjut nyonya Kim.

"ahh saya ganti pakaian duluan ahjussi, ahjumma. Nanti saya akan menemani kalian" pamit Yunho

'JaeJoong..? seperti apa kau sekarang JaeJoongie?' pikir Yunho

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Menaruh tas di meja belajar, kemudian menyalahkan lampu kamar.

Deg..

Ia tertegun.

Seorang lelaki bersandar di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam, membuat bulu matanya terlihat lentik. Indah..

Yunho berjalan mendekat, ia berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang takjub pada lelaki dihadapannya.

Tak berubah..

Tetap cantik..

"JaeJoongie.. Kau kembali Jae" ucap Yunho lirih.

Yunho mengambil majalah di pangkuan JaeJoong dan perlahan berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

20 menit berlalu..

Yunho keluar dengan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Menampilkan dada bidang yang tercetak sempurna. Air dari rambutnya yang masih basah berjatuhan, mengalir dari bahu ke dada bidangnya. Begitu mempesona.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Menagmbil kaos hitam dan celana denim panjang. Membuatnya terlihat tampan walau dengan pakaian casual.

" kau sudah kembali Yunho-ah?" sebuah suara membuat gerakannya terhenti ketika merapihkan rambut.

"yeah.. aku baru pulang. Kau istirahatlah, aku tau kau lelah." ucap Yunho melanjutkan kegiatannya.

JaeJoong menghela nafas. Ia perlahan menghampiri dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yunho. Membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung hangat yunho.

"aku merindukanmu Yunho.. Sungguh merindukanmu. Tak peduli jika kau mamandangku aneh. Tak peduli jika kau merendahkanku. Aku tak peduli. Sungguh..Aku tak bisa menyimpan rasa ini lebih lama lagi. Aku.. Aku men-"

"Saranghae Jae.. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Yunho memotong perkataan JaeJoong. Ia memeluk tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Perlahan Yunho membalikkan badan, merengkuh JaeJoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu JaeJoong, menghirup aromanya dari pucuk kepala JaeJoong. Tersenyum damai.. Tulus.

'inilah perbedaan kalian hyung.. Hanya dengan memeluk JaeJoong, jantungku berdebar-debar. Namun walau sudah menciummu dengan kasar, aku merasa hambar, i feel so empty' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

JaeJoong menengadahkan kepalanya, seketika ia melepas pelukannya. "kau kenapa Yunho-ah.. Masih suka berkelahi rupanya huh?" seraya mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyentuh lebam di wajah Yunho.

"tidak, aku hanya melepas sedikit beban. Dan aku lega sekarang. Kau pati lelah, istirahat saja" ucap Yunho menggenggam tangan JaeJoong di wajahnya dan menariknya ke tempat tidur.

"tidak, aku tidak lelah. Hanya saja karna terlalu lama menunggumu, aku membaca semua majalah di mejamu dan tertidur. Apakah.. Apakah kau seperti ini karna Heechul hyung?" ucap JaeJoong ketika menghadap Yunho.

"kau tau Heechul hyung? Aish.. Pasti umma yang cerita. Ya bisa di bilang begitu. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Sungguh membuatku kesal" ujar Yunho sambil terkekeh.

JaeJoong bedeham. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, tapi sebelumnya ia berbalik "tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengobati lukamu"

'masih tak berubah, masih suka salah sangka. Tapi itu membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu, Boo'

* * *

JaeJoong dengan lincah menuruni tangga. Ia sesekali besenandung kecil, dan menyapa semua yang ada di ruang tengah. Tak lama JaeJoong duduk, Yunho datang dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"kenapa kalian lama sekali? JaeJoongie.. Umma sudah memanaskan masakannya" ucap umma Jung.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke JaeJoong "kau belum makan Jae?" tanya Yunho.

JaeJoong tersenyum kikuk "belum Yunho-ah, aku menunggumu pulang" jawab JaeJoong.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, menarik tangan JaeJoong agar mengikutinya -meja makan-.

Setelah Yunho dan JaeJoong selesai makan, mereka kembali ke ruang tengah yang ternyata sudah kosong.

"ah bibi Park, mereka semua kemana?" tanya Yunho pada pengurus rumah yang sedang membersihkan tempat itu.

"itu.. Tuan dan Nyonya pindah ke taman belakang tuan muda" jawab bibi Park.

"ah bibi.. Aku dan JaeJoong akan ke kamar saja, dan bawakan kami minuman ringan ya" ucap Yunho.

"ah bibi.. Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang buat minumannya. Kau naik saja duluan, aku menyusul" ujar JaeJoong kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

Yunho membuka koleksi videonya, lalu menyetel film drama romance kesukaannya. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet, menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantal.

Tak lama, pintu kamarnya diketok. Lalu ia membukanya dan terkekeh melihat JaeJoong agak kesusahan membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas ice chocolate dan kentang goreng.

"kenapa tak minta bantuan bibi park Jae?" tanya Yunho setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, untuk apa merepotkan orang lain. Aku bukan dirimu yang manja" jawab JaeJoong dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho.

* * *

Yunho melebarkan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dan menepuk ruang kosong itu. Mengisyaratkan agar JaeJoong berpindah kesitu. Dan dengan senang hati, JaeJoong melakukan hal itu.

"kenapa kau baru kembali Jae?" tanya Yunho ketika JaeJoong duduk di antara kakinya.

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya ke perut dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu JaeJoong.

"aku kira, kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kenapa kau malah menutupi perasaanmu lalu menghindariku dan pergi dariku?" ucap Yunho lirih.

"aku tak mungkin menghancurkan masa depan mu Yunho. Aku tak pantas bersamamu. Aku pergi agar kau tak terjerumus dalam dosa sepertiku. Menyukai namja" ucap JaeJoong lirih pada kalimat akhirnya.

"tanpamu pun aku sudah terjerumus Jae. Menyukai namja dan telah berhubungan setahun terakhir ini. Dan rasanya tak sama ketika aku bersamamu. Karna aku hanya bisa merasakannya denganmu."

"Yunho.. Jangan bi-"

"Dan seperti takdir.. Hari ini aku mengakhiri hubungan kami, dan saat ini pun kau kembali. Jangan pergi lagi Jae.. Kau membuat hidupku tanpa arah. Kan membuat hariku sepi. Kau membuat hatiku mati rasa. Kau.. Kau yang telah mengalihkan duniaku" ucap Yunho mantap.

"aku pun begitu.. 3 tahun tanpamu sangat menyedihkan. Dan mungkin ini takdir kita, 1 minggu lalu secara kebetulan, Ahjussi Jung bertemu ayah dan menceritakan tentangmu. Aku pikir, aku akan merebutmu dari Heechul, ternyata-"

"eungh.." sebuah lenguhan memotong ucapan JaeJoong. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kebawah. Entah sejak kapan, ternyata Yunho telah memasukkan tangannya ke dalan kaos JaeJoong. Mengelus lembut pinggang rampingnya. Menjelajahi ceruk lehernya dan menciptakan tanda merah tua disana.

JaeJoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat sentuhan Yunho. Tubuhnya bergetar saat Yunho lebih merapatkan tubuh dan menyentuh nipplenya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan desahan.

"ungh~" tapi tak berhasil. Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Sentuhan yang di damba JaeJoong sejak lama, kini terwujud.

"jangan di tahan Jae, mendesahlah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu menyebut namaku" ucap Yunho di sela kegiatan menciumi telinga JaeJoong.

"ahh~ Yunnie~ uhh~" bagai sihir, JaeJoong langsung mendesahkan namanya.

Perlahan, Yunho membenarkan posisi mereka.

Membuat JaeJoong berada dalam kuasa Yunho.

Memulai kegiatan yang membuat tubuh mereka penuh peluh.

Memulai kegiatan yang membuat jantung Yunho berdetak keras dan menyenangkan. Yang tak dirasakan Yunho ketika bersama Heechul.

JaeJoong meneriakkan nama Yunho lagi dan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Selalu mencapai puncak hampir bersamaan setelah tanpa henti, Yunho menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Membuat peluh Yunho berjatuhan dan menyatu pada tubuh JaeJoong.

JaeJoong terengah.. Lelah.

Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho mengusap peluh di kening serta mengecupnya.

_'aku melakukannya dengan Siwon secepat itu, karna aku yakin dan percaya padanya. Dan aku merasa benar' _ucapan Heechul terngiang di telinga Yunho.

_'kini aku merasakannya hyung, bahkan hanya dalam hitungan jam, ia membuatku merasa benar'_ pikir Yunho.

_**..flash back end..**_

* * *

JaeJoong menepuk pelan bahu Yunho ketika melihatnya melamun. Tapi Yunho tak bergeming. Kebiasaan barunya setelah mereka meresmikan hubungan 6 bulan lalu.

Dengan perlahan, ia membisikkan kata yang membawa Yunho kembali ke dunia nyata.

Yunho tersenyum, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu JaeJoong dan membawa nya mendekat. Mengecup kening JaeJoong

_"nado saranghae BooJaeJoongie~"_

**.. The End..**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

YongwoonAngel :: asdfgh :: kim heeholic :: Nara-chan :: meirah.1111 :: JennyChan :: rara :: :: rie yunnie bear

Thanks juga buat yang udah follow dan favourite ff ku ini.. gamsahae ^^

**Mind to Review…?**


End file.
